


sweet as a peach

by sunshineforthesoul



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Makeup Youtuber!Bitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineforthesoul/pseuds/sunshineforthesoul
Summary: Bitty does the “My Boyfriend Does My Makeup” challenge with Jack Zimmermann.





	sweet as a peach

**Author's Note:**

> also on [tumblr](https://omgdexnursey.tumblr.com/post/186841204651/sweet-as-a-peach)
> 
> check, please! and its characters belong to ngozi

### Transcript of Makeup Youtuber BittyBeauty’s “My NHL Boyfriend Does My Makeup (Lord Help Him)” Video

  


**Bitty:** Y’all have been _nonstop_ tweeting at me ever since Derek did his ‘My Boyfriend Does My Makeup’ challenge — [Edited screenshots of a plethora of tweets and Youtube comments] — and mine and Jack’s schedules finally lined up enough for us to be able to sit down and film this. [Raising his voice] Jack!!

[Jack comes from out of frame and sits down next to Bitty.] 

**Bitty:** Everyone, this is the one and only Jack Zimmermann. 

**Jack:** Hello.

**Bitty, struggling to keep a straight face:** As you all are aware, Jack is a _seasoned_ makeup artist — [Jack nods] — and he is so excited to do this challenge with me, aren’t you Jack?

**Jack, completely monotone:** Yes.

**Bitty:** I really felt the emotion in that one.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Bitty:** If you’re new here, welcome!! I hope you subscribe and come back, and if you like this video, leave a comment down below. I have a feeling we’re in for a wild ride.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Bitty:** I will be doing a lot of guiding because Jack has a very limited knowledge of what it takes to look this good everyday. [He puts his hands under his chin and flutters his eyelashes] And by limited knowledge I mean I’ll probably have to edit out a lot of him asking, “What’s this?” “What do I do with this?” so we’re not gonna judge him too harshly.

**Jack:** Have they ever heard you try to speak French?

**Bitty:** No.

**Jack, to the camera:** Bitty speaks French about as well as I can do makeup.

**Bitty:** If that’s the case, we just need to throw any hope we had out the window. 

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Bitty:** To spare Jack a little pain, I’ve already primed using the Urban Decay Optical Illusion Complexion Primer, so we can just jump right in to foundation. Jack, would you please read the name of the foundation?

**Jack:** Uhhhh... Lancôme Teint Idole Ultra Wear foundation.

**Bitty, smiling:** It sounds so much nicer in your accent.

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Jack is blending in the foundation with a brush.]

**Bitty:** By the way, I use the shade 110C. 

**Bitty:** Oh! Also, I taught Jack some slang yesterday. Tell everyone what you learned Jack.

**Jack:** Using the word “slaps” to mean something is good.

[Bitty grins.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Jack, still blending the foundation:** What’s the point of this?

**Bitty:** You know how sometimes people say I have a baby face because my skin looks so smooth?

**Jack:** Yeah.

**Bitty:** This is why.

**Jack:** What if you just look like a baby?

**Bitty:** Excuse me?

**Jack:** I didn’t say anything.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Jack:** What is this? 

[He holds up the Tarte Shape Tape concealer in the shade Light.]

**Bitty:** Concealer.

[Jack goes to apply the concealer to Bitty’s forehead.]

**Bitty:** Whoa, whoa. What are you doing?

**Jack:** Putting it on.

**Bitty:** This goes under my eyes.

**Jack:** Huh?

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Jack is blending the concealer.]

**Jack:** Do you actually need concealer?

**Bitty:** Yes.

**Jack:** What do you have to conceal?

**Bitty:** Secrets… Lots of them.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Bitty:** Next, we’re going to bake with my Cover FX loose powder.

**Jack:** We’re gonna what?

**Bitty:** Bake.

[Jack stares at him, expression blank. Bitty clicks his tongue.]

**Bitty:** Not like baking pies. Here. [He pulls out his phone and quickly types something in] It’s like when you put a bunch of setting powder underneath your eyes to make the concealer last longer.

[Jack looks at the picture.]

**Jack:** I feel like this is going to make a mess.

**Bitty:** Probably. 

[Jack chuckles.]

**Jack:** I appreciate your confidence in me.

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Jack puts the powder underneath Bitty’s eyes. They both start coughing, and a cloud of powder rises. Bitty leans his head back and waves his hand around.]

**Jack, in between coughs:** Is it always like this?

**Bitty:** Unfortunately, pretty much.

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Bitty hands Jack an eyebrow pencil.]

**Bitty:** This is the Benefit Precisely My Brow pencil in number 1.

**Jack:** I have to draw your eyebrows?

**Bitty:** You just fill them in a little bit.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Jack:** I’m done.

**Bitty:** That was fast.

[Bitty looks in the mirror.]

**Bitty:** Are you sure?

**Jack:** Yeah, why?

[Bitty smiles politely.]

**Bitty:** No reason.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Bitty:** Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to mourn my eyebrows.

**Jack:** Alright, that’s a bit much—

**Bitty:** They were too young to leave us. [He sniffs and pretends to wipe away a tear] Not like this.

**Jack, teasing:** If it’s so bad, I can just go.

**Bitty:** No! You can’t leave me like this! 

**Jack:** That’s what I thought.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Bitty:** For eyeshadow I have the Too Faced Just Peachy Mattes palette, because I recently posted this picture of me with a bunch of peaches [Edited in the upper right corner - Instagram user @BittyBeauty’s post] and I was wearing matching peach makeup and when I asked Jack what makeup he wanted to do, he was like, “What’s the look you just made me take pictures of?” so Jack is gonna try to recreate it right now.

**Jack:** What do you mean, try? I’m gonna recreate it _perfectly._

**Bitty:** You’re right, honey. Sorry. Go for it.

[Jack takes the palette.]

**Jack:** What colors did you use?

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Bitty bursts out laughing while Jack is blending the color Peach Cobbler on his eyes.]

**Jack:** What’s so funny?

**Bitty, snorting:** I just randomly thought of the “Look at this graph” vine.

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Bitty plays the “Photograph” vine for Jack on his phone. Bitty cannot stop laughing. Jack smiles at him.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Bitty is quietly giggling while Jack continues to apply eyeshadow.]

**Jack, amused:** Stop, you keep shaking and it’s messing up my look!

**Bitty, still giggling:** Sorry.

**Jack:** Are you still laughing at the graph thing?

**Bitty:** No. [Pause] I’m laughing at the one where the kids pull a rope and the one kid hits the ceiling while “Breaking Free” plays. 

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Jack:** What comes next?

**Bitty:** Mascara. [He hands it to Jack] This is the Benefit Roller Lash mascara. 

**Jack, removing the wand from the tube:** How badly will it hurt if I accidentally stab you in the eye?

[Bitty stares at the camera with wide eyes.]

**Bitty:** I mascara-ed right now.

[Edited crickets chirping.]

**Bitty:** Laugh at my pun Jack. 

**Jack:** Ha. Ha. Ha.

**Bitty:** I’m so under-appreciated here.

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Bitty is holding his breath while Jack applies mascara.]

**Jack:** Are you holding your breath?

**Bitty, after a big exhale:** No.

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Bitty sighs dramatically.]

**Bitty:** We made it, and I still have both eyes so I’d consider that a success. 

[He high fives Jack.]

**Bitty:** But we’re not out of the woods yet. You still have to put on my falsies.

**Jack:** Your what?

**Bitty:** Fake eyelashes.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Bitty:** I got _so_ many questions when I posted the pic. [He holds up the eyelashes] These are the Koko lashes in the style “Queen B”.

**Jack:** Do I just stick them on?

**Bitty, applying lash glue:** Well, you have to wait like twenty seconds for the glue to get tacky and then you’re gonna try to put them as close to my actual lash line as possible.

**Jack:** Oh. That doesn’t sound too bad.

**Bitty, shaking his head:** Oh, hun, you have no idea.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Jack:** Isn’t Queen B what they call Beyoncé? 

**Bitty:** Yes, dear. That’s why I bought them.

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Jack goes to place the falsies. His hands block what’s happening, but he starts speaking French quietly, presumably saying expletives. On the bottom of the screen, edited subtitles read, “According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly…”]

**Bitty, singing:** S.O.S., please someone help me.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Bitty:** So I had to assist Jack a little, because otherwise my falsies would’ve ended up on my brow bone. 

**Jack, cutting in:** Okay, that’s a little dramatic.

**Bitty:** Dramatic is my middle name.

**Jack:** Your middle name is Richard.

[Bitty gasps.]

**Bitty:** That’s one of my secrets! Jack, how could you?

**Jack:** Uh— er— Just kidding.

**Bitty:** Good save.

  


_(Cut)_

  


[The powder underneath Bitty’s eyes has been dusted off.]

**Bitty:** Moving back onto the face, we’re going in with my Becca Bronzer in the shade Capri Coast. 

[Jack moves in to apply the bronzer.]

**Bitty:** Use a light hand, otherwise I’m going to look insane.

**Jack:** So?

[Bitty looks at the camera, unamused.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Bitty, looking in the mirror:** That could’ve been worse. [He sets the mirror aside] Alright, blush is next. Keeping with the peachy theme, I have the Wet n Wild blush in the color Keep It Peachy.

[Jack drops the blush brush.]

**Jack:** Son of a peach.

**Bitty, shocked:** Did I just hear a _pun?_ From Jack Laurent Zimmermann? 

**Jack:** No. Edit that out. 

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Bitty:** Ooh! This is my favorite step. Highlighter!! You guys know I love intense highlighters, so today I have my Mary-Lou Manizer from theBalm, which is one of my all time favorites.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Jack:** Did I apply too much?

**Bitty:** Sweetheart, there’s no such thing.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Bitty:** You’ve got one more thing to do, and that is lipstick! In the Instagram post I was wearing gloss too, but just to be nice, we’re just going to go in with the Nars Audacious Lipstick in the color Juliette, which is a gorgeous color for the summer.

[Jack picks up the lipstick.]

**Bitty:** Jack, paint me like one of your French girls.

[Jack stares at Bitty. After a few seconds, Bitty breaks down and starts laughing.]

  


_(Cut)_

  


[Bitty claps his hands together.]

**Bitty:** And we’re all done! Jack, how’d you think you did?

**Jack:** Honestly, [He turns Bitty’s face towards him] it came out a lot better than I expected.

**Bitty:** Pro tip: You can never be disappointed if you don’t have any expectations.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Bitty:** Thank you all for watching! If you liked today’s video make sure you leave a thumbs up and please let me know your reactions. Leave a comment or tweet at me! [He gives Jack a hug] Thank you so much for doing this honey. I really appreciate it.

**Jack:** Anything for you Bits.

[Bitty places his hands on his chest.]

**Bitty:** Awww.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Jack:** Hey Bits?

**Bitty:** Yeah?

**Jack:** Your face slaps.

**Bitty:** I’m ending the video right this instant.

  


_(Cut)_

  


**Jack:** I think I deserve a pie for this.

[Bitty leans in and kisses him quickly.]

**Bitty:** I think you earned it. [He grabs Jack’s hand and they stand up] C’mon, I’m gonna go preheat the oven.

  


### [End]

  


**Author's Note:**

> if you’d like to see one of my favorite youtubers who i used as a reference, and also is actually french candian, you can check out her videos [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLAO_yhK-nKUET4AIr5Ob2F1rZEMFOygEj). [here](https://youtu.be/XJBspZvQjEo) is a video she did in french (with english subtitles).
> 
> in case anyone is wondering why i didn't use bitty’s first name, it's because his actual channel is BittyBeauty, whereas both caitlin and nursey's channels use their actual names, and i just imagine they’d introduce their significant others by their first names, and it’d be really annoying especially in the dex/nursey fic if i used their nickname in brackets, but then had them refer to each other by their first name.
> 
> come say hi to me on tumblr [@omgdexnursey](https://omgdexnursey.tumblr.com/)


End file.
